poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 1. One day at Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik gave his biggest speech as new principal. Ransik: (speaking on the microphone) I would like to give thanks to one of my best teachers of Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Cadance along with Shining Armor. And my special thanks goes to one of the former pupils, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and their friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike. This is where I begin my role as your new headmaster. Everyone cheered as Dean Cadance came on front and shook his hand. Dean Cadance: Thank you, Ransik. I'm sure Crystal Prep is glad to have you begin your first role. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this great? Ransik is now the new principal of the academy. Starlight Glimmer: I know, Twilight. It's so exciting. Spike: I for one am happy for Ransik. Pinkie Pie: Me too, Especially with Nadira beginning her role a student to her own dad. Rarity: I conquer as well, Darling. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, This is gonna rock. Applejack: You said it, Rainbow. Fluttershy: This is Nadira's first day in Crystal Prep Academy. Sunset Shimmer: I know, Fluttershy. This is so exciting. Meanwhile in prison, Cinch was called by one of the guards. Guard: Cinch, Your lawyer is here to see you. And soon enough, Cinch came to the phone near window where Ivan Ooze disguising as her lawyer is next to it. Principal Cinch: I don't recall having a schedule talk with an attorney. Ivan Ooze: I'm not just a lawyer, (reveals his true color) But a deal maker. Principal Cinch: How revolting of you, And you are? Ivan Ooze: I am Ivan Ooze, I've come with a proposition for you. Principal Cinch: What do you have in mind? Ivan Ooze: Oh, Nothing much, Sweetheart. But to have you join my dark alliance. Principal Cinch: And why should I join you? Ivan Ooze: Because I know the secret of a certain someone you despised the most. Principal Cinch: And who are you describing? Ivan Ooze: Does Twilight Sparkle ring a bell? Principal Cinch: I take it you had a lucky guess. Ivan Ooze: Either that, Or a little birdie told me. (laughs) But seriously, Twilight Sparkle and her eight little friends are the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Principal Cinch: Really, And you need my help for it? Ivan Ooze: You got it, Here's the deal, I'll get you your principal role back if you join me. (sticks out his hand) Do we have a deal? Principal Cinch: Very well, It's a deal. Ivan Ooze: (as they shook their hand) Perfect, Now, We're getting somewhere. Soon, Ivan Ooze recruited Suri Polomare and Flim and Flam for his dark purpose as they came to his lair. Ivan Ooze: Welcome, My fellow villains and villainesses, I am your leader, Ivan Ooze. And I would like to ask of you all why I called you all here? Suri Polomare: So then, Why are we here? Ivan Ooze: That's really quite simple, Just for a common foe I'm guessing. (looks at Flim and Flam) Flim, Flam, What foe do you two have for once in your life? Flim: Well, There is Applejack, She just got back at us for our own scam. Flam: And also Pinkie Pie, She ruined our con as we were about to get back at Applejack. Ivan Ooze: So, Leia, Sweetie, How'd you like some new friends Daddy made? Leia: Nicely done, Father. Principal Cinch: So, What's your plan now, Ivan? Ivan Ooze: Well, I'd say we start a resurrection ceremony. (to Mondo, Pandora and Minus) Mondo, Pandora, Minus, Time we bring back Queen Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor, Emperor Mavro and their followers, We're going to start an alliance of our own. Pandora the witch: Yes, Lord Ivan. Soon, Leia started a resurrection chant as Mondo, Pandora and Minus begin a triangle formation. Leia: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! With that much evil spell, Leia brought back Queen Bansheera, Prince Olympius, Vypra, Jinxer, Quarganon, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar, Emperor Mavro, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar, Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Levira, Damaras, Argus and Redker. Prince Veker: We're back! Prince Vrak: It seem's we've been revived, But who did it? Leia: I did, Orders from my father, Ivan Ooze. He has a proposition for all of you. Prince Olympius: How do we know you will use for your personal game? Vypra: We may not have a choice, Olympius. Back at Crystal Prep, Everyone celebrated Ransik's role as the new principal. Dean Cadance: Ransik: Shining Armor: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts